The Ball- Another Team Rocket Romance
by White Rocket Nova
Summary: About Team Rocket and something else... I can't write summaries.


ball

A/N This is my first attempt to a fanfic! It is a Rocketshippy, though, but You'll be suprised how many Rocketshippers there are out there! I'm not going to write a summary, because this fic isn't that long ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, but I wanna catch 'em! Catch 'em all, people! 

Rating: PG-13, I guess, I will never understand ratings! 

** **

Warning: I don't hate Team Twerp, but I'm kinda mocking with everyone who isn't J&J, so be warned!

The Ball

Snowflakes where falling everywhere, what made the city a lot nicer looking, the girl thought. It was two days before Christmas, and there was a big festival in the town. The soft cold touch from the snow on her skin made her shiver all over her body. She had always loved snow, winter, to be precise, although when she was a young girl, her mother disappeared in the middle of Christmas days, and she hadn't come back. She shivered again. Her partner was secretly looking at her and noticed her shiver. She isn't wearing a warm outfit, that's for sure, he thought, while looking at her body, wearing a short top, and a mini skirt with high boots. 'Come on, Jess', he suddenly said, startling his partner, 'let's go buy some warm clothing.''But we don't have any money, James' Jessie said, confused by the sudden change in her partner. She examined him, and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. His pretty emerald eyes were looking at the snow at her feet, and he didn't look like he was cold. His lavender hair was in a perfect haircut, like it always was, unlike hers. She had to put dozens of hairspray in it and it still had the tendency to fall back out of the elegant French twist it was in. His eyes are beautiful, she thought to herself, suddenly aware of that she was checking him out, like she would always do, when he wasn't looking, that is. She was far too afraid that he would notice her staring at him, and then refusing her like so many men had done when she was younger. She quickly pulled her gaze to a clothing store they were walking by. 

James looked at her boots standing in the snow, and pulled Jessie into the clothing store. Meowth was just following them, while he muttered that it was unfair that the Baka humans could decide where they went next. Jessie turned around and glared at Meowth. She obviously overheard what he was saying. Meowth got a sweatdrop a la Anime, and ran quickly out of the store, waiting outside in the cold puffy snow, that came to his belly. He shivered, but decided that he was really better of waiting outside, than going in again and face Jessie's temper. 

Inside, James got all sorts of jackets for Jessie, while Jessie was enjoying the warmth of the clothes she tried on. She was confused that he didn't get any clothes for himself, but she didn't say anything from it, because she was enjoying the attention James gave her too much. 'How about this one, Jessie?' James asked at her with a questioning look on his face while he hold a cloak/jacket in front of her, white like the snow, and it came to her feet as she tried it on. Then she saw the price card. 'James, we can't afford this! It's way too expensive! We spend all our money on food, remember?' She pulled out her fan. 'You are trying to cheer me up, are you? Because you atleast have a nice warm Team Rocket uniform, and I have almost all my stomach exposed! Are you trying to lift your guilt? I can make that happen!' She raised the fan above her head, but James held her wrist to stop her. 'Jessie, I'm not trying such a thing. I have some extra money saved, for bad times. I can buy the thing if you want to, but please don't hit me!' He ended it a whiny tone. Jessie pulled her fan down. Really? She said, unbelievingly. 'Would you spend your money to make me warm?' James cheeks reddened. 'Umm... yes, I guess, but only because otherwise you would get ill, and then we'd have to go to the Pokemon Center. Then Nurse Joy would report us to Officer Jenny, and then...' Jessie muffled James by putting her hand on his mouth. 'Okay, okay, I get the point James! You're only doing it for your sake! That's okay, I probably would have done the same. But it's still sweet of you to do so.' She added with a big grin on her face. James was speechless. Jessie thought that he did that for his own sake, and she wasn't angry at him? Winter time all affects us differently, even Meowth... he thought. He looked out of the shop window, where Meowth was beginning to look like a snowman, or snowcat, which you prefer. He turned to look at Jessie again, who was wearing the white clothing, and hugging herself to get her warmer. Her hair was in the perfect elegant haircut again, he thought. She had really beautiful hair. He wished he could stroke it once, but unfortunately, she would never feel the same way about him as he did about her. 

He loved her.

To be more precise, he was madly in love with her since the first day he met her! His feelings for her had grown every day, and he was positively sure he loved her. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, about any girl, still he was sure. He only had to look in her incredible blue eyes, and he would get lost and totally forget what he was doing. 'James, why are you staring at me like that?' A voice suddenly burst in his thoughts. It was Jessie, ofcourse. James got red again. Darn it! He thought to himself, can't you do or say anything to her without blushing?The answer was no, or so it seemed. Jessie smiled to herself. He looks so cute when he's blushing, she thought. 'Are you warm now?' James asked. Jessie just nodded. James paid and they walked out of the store, lifting a frozen snow-Meowth in his arms and quickly got to a hotel. They had been able to afford the hotel for Christmas, but that was the last of their money. They walked in and turned the radiator on. Soon warmth began developing in the apartment. James put the frozen Meowth in front of the radiator as Jessie refused to take the white cloak off, and sat on a comfortable chair. James turned the television on and sat on a red couch. 'ball will be hold at the Gym, it's free to come, and only for Christmas. There will be no further balls on Saturday, I repeat, there will be no further balls on Saturday. You should have seen what problems that caused last year, the reporter muttered, and then remembered he was on television. He got, you guessed it, the sweatdrop a la Anime. He chuckled politely and quickly ran away from the set. James chuckled, but Jessie looked really dreamy, with starry eyes ( yep, a la Anime)and James could tell she wanted to go to the ball (duh). 'Jess, we don't have the money to buy clothes to go to the ball. I spend my last money on your coat, and we don't have any money or whatsoever.' 

Aw, James, come on!' Jessie said in a whiny tone ( already noticed my characters are really OutOfCharacter?) 'Please? It will be fun!' James: 'Jessie, I don't want to, because I...OW!' Jessie hit him with a mallet. 'There! If you don't wanna go with me, only because it's me, that's okay, but just say so!' 'But I was already saying some...' Whack! 'Ow! Jessie! Please stop!' Whack! 'That's it! I won't take it anymore Jess!' James said. 'You are always hitting me, and I didn't even say something this time to hurt you! I hate you when you hit me like that!' 

Jessie dropped her fan and mallet and looked at James. He was really angry. Suddenly James blurred in her eyes. She couldn't hold back the tears. After so long, she had really trusted James, and more... And now he hurt her just like all the others had done! He would just leave her to die in her heart a little more. She felt the tears roll over her cheeks. I won't let him have his pleasure, and see me crying because of him! She thought. I won't! She ran away, and slammed the door behind her, leaving James and Meowth( who wasn't frozen any more) stunned. 'Jessie...' James weakly said.

The snowflakes fell into her long, luxurious hair, while she stared at the blue moon. Mommy, she thought, why did you ever leave me? I hate being to James and Meowth, but I can't help it, I'm just too afraid to get hurt. I know James was right, and that I shouldn't hit him, but I just don't wanna get hurt, and now I'm hurt because I did that. I don't know what to do, mommy...I just don't. She sobbed.

Team Twerp was walking in the city, as they could buy clothes to go to the ball. Tracey had joined them, as did Prof. Oak and Gary. Delilah, Ash's mother, couldn't come, because she had some underwear to wash. ( I have really dry humour, as you can see.) Ash and co. All had their tux's on, and Misty came out with a long yellow dress, and her magical hair that can grow and shrink in one episode, (See: The Misty Mermaid) was now long, and in a high ponytail. 'Yeah, yeah, okay, can we now dance at the ball so I can catch Pokemon soon?' Ash said. Misty got veins all over her face and smacked Ash with a mallet, while Brock, Tracey, Gary and Prof. Oak got all sweatdrops ( a la Anime). Suddenly James came walking by, who was staring at the ground, really depressed. He looked up. 'Have you seen Jessie, by any chance?' he asked to them. 'Huh? Is she gone then?' Misty asked. 'What happened?' James told everything, and, suprisingly, Misty was very understanding. I quote: 'If it has anything to do with love, then it's serious!' James got a really red face when she said that.Tracey: 'Yeah, that's real love!' ( How many times does he say that in the short time he is on the air?)Team Twerp let James borrow some money, so that he could take Jessie to the ball, if he could find her, that is. So James goes on his way again. Meowth decided to stay behind, because he got tired and cold from all that walking in the snow.After a few hours later, James was so cold that he decided to sleep in the woods where he was in, because it was far too long to walk back. Suddenly he heard a voice, singing. It was a beautiful voice, and he walked in the direction the voice was coming from. He removed a few branches from his sight, and there he saw Jessie. (you guessed it...)

_The blue moon is shining on me silently_

_Just like lovers who look at each other in the late night._

_Say, tell me, oh shining stars up in the night sky_

_I want to be his sweetheart, I want to tell him__._

James was stunned. He never knew Jessie could sing like that! Ofcourse, he had hear her sing when we tried to catch the Jigglypuff, or rather, the song of it, but this was with much more feeling, with a lot of sadness, hopelessness in it. She began crying. It made him feel so guilty. 

_Running through the ever expanding constellations of the Galaxy,_

_I want to hold you tight, right now._____

_My eyes have travelled so far away,_

_But I'm alone by myself tonight, so to the shadow of the moon I whisper..._

_...__good__ night_

_ _

Jessie curled up like a ball, sobbed some more, and closed her eyes.

James wrote a note which said that she could take the money(which he included) and buy herself a dress, he would be there waiting for her. He lay it beside her, hesitated of waking her, decided not too, and put a rose in the rolled up piece of paper. He stroke her head softly, careful not to wake her up, and left. 

When Jessie awoke, she smelled a rose. She quickly opened her eyes. 'James!' She looked around. James wasn't here, only a folded piece of paper with a rose in-between.She opened it and read it, with tears in her eyes. Don't be such a cry-baby, Jess, she thought to herself. You don't have to cry so much. James was here and... I wonder if he has seen me sing? Jessie got a sweatdrop ( say it with me now! A la Anime) She decided to go shopping. 

James was constantly worrying. ' Is he coming? I hope she's coming to the ball and if I handled that the right way. I don't know! I hope she's coming! She will come, won't she?' Meowth got nuts there and then. He scratched James. James screamed out in pain. 'Ow Meowth! That hurts!' 'Suits you right! Can't I get my cat-nap here?' James sighed. 'Sure', he said. 'James, I know you're worried about Jessie, but it will turn out okay!' Meowth was almost going to say that Jessie was in love with James, but he decided he would leave that to Jessie herself. 'Now get your butt dressed and go to the ball! I'm sure it's already steaming there!' James was confused. 'Aren't you coming, Meowth?' he asked. 'Naa, you go, I can't stand all those love-birds there. Reminds me of Meowzie.' It was really a change for Meowth to show his emotions, but like he had said before, everyone changes at Winter time. Or was it Christmas time? He couldn't remember. Anyway, when he got to the ball, he searched the room for anyone who slightly resemblanced Jessie, but no such luck. Team Twerp and the others were already there, and Gary was dancing with Misty, while Ash showed Tracey how he had to hold his Pokeball when he had caught a Pokemon (as in the scary Scyther who cut Jessie's hair of in: Tracey gets Bugged)Brock was hitting on Nurse Joy who was still in the same outfit as she always was. James asked to Prof. Oak, who was studying the empty Pokeball that he held in his hand. 'Umm, Prof. Oak?' James asked, wondering what the Professor was up to. 'What are you doing with an empty Pokeball?' 'Oh, that. Oh well, I'm not a very good dancer, and I was wondering anyway how those huge Pokemon like Snorlax or Charizard can fit into these things. It will make me more famous than I already am when I find out!' James chuckled and got the sweatdrop a la Anime. 'Okay... have you seen Jessie around here somewhere?' The Professor looked up from his studying. 'No, but I'm sure she will be here any minute. She really cares a lot about you, I can see that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some studying to do. 

After another hour, James began to think she wasn't going to show up, no matter what everyone said. Nobody came in anymore, and the announcer who called everybody's names when they entered took a coffee brake. He got asked to dance frequently, and now he accepted, to a dark-blue haired lady who had big blue eyes, but not nearly as pretty as Jessie's... As he danced, the announcer called. 'Miss Jessica!' 

James looked up, and saw Jessie in a big light-blue dress, that went to the ground. Her hair was neatly done in a bun, which elegantly hung in her neck. She had two braids of hair, that curled up around her face, in front of it, and to top it all off, she had the rose that James put in the letter, in her hair. She put her cloak/coat of, and stood there on the stairs. James mouth was open in amazement. OMG, he thought, she looks SO beautiful. He almost drooled on the girls' dress. Jessie looked around, as if she was looking for someone, and her eyes stopped when she met James' eyes. She suddenly saw the girl next to him, but pretended not to notice and walked down with her dress in her hand, careful not to trip over it. This had to be right, she thought. Seeing James with another girl is worse enough already. She reached James, and looked at him playfully. 'Well, James,' she said, 'aren't you going to introduce me to your friend? Or is it girlfriend?' James just stared at her in awe. The girl took a step forward. 'My name is Sira, and yes, he is my boyfriend. He asked me to be, because he had such a lousy girlfriend before. Ofcourse, being the nice person that I am, I accepted.' She extended her hand for Jessie to shake, while she looked at her like a snake looking at its pray. Jessie shook her hand, firmly, a bit rough, then she looked at James. 'Congratulations, James!' She faked her happiness, it was obvious. She was too cheerful. Knowing Jessie, that couldn't be sincere. James began to say that it wasn't true at all, what Sira was saying, but Jessie had already walked away. James gave Sira a glare, and then ran off to find Jessie in the crowd, while Sira left with a smile on her face, as if she only had done that to ruin the love between the Rockets. From the looks of it, she was. Meowth looked at her, and wondered if Giovanni maybe hired her to split things up between Jessie and James. It was against the rules to have a relationship while in Team Rocket. The Boss said that the work would suffer from it, but as Jessie and James never caught one Pokemon, he rejected the idea. He often wondered why Giovanni didn't fired them years ago, as he continued to drink his beer, getting a little light-headed. He looked next to him, where Tracey was sitting, getting his third glass to his mouth. Meowth sighed. It must be because the only one who would want to dance with him is Nurse Joy, and Brock is keeping her busy all night... He looked into his other direction, where Prof. Oak sat with the Pokeball in one hand and a magnifying glass in his other, staring at the Pokeball. Meowth sighed again and ordered another drink. I hope James finds Jessie soon, so that I can get away from all these Baka humans... Meowth thought. 

Meanwhile, James couldn't find Jessie anywhere, so he started to look outside, on the balcony where he could look over the whole garden. He saw a figure! Or no, it were three figures! James was confused. Who could that be? He didn't see anyone get out? He jumped of the balcony and ran towards the figures. They were Gary, Misty, and a Machamp from Gary. 'Eeeeeww, I don't even wanna know what happened here!' James freaked. Misty just blushed, while Gary tried to defend himself. 'My Machamp tried to do it! He's much stronger than me! And that carrot-head Misty, I only did it to make Ash jealous!' Gary pleaded that James would believe him, as Misty got a head size million, and smacked him with a mallet. ' 'You only tried it to make Ash jealous? You jerk! I know I should have gone with Tracey!' James got a sweatdrop ( okay, I'll stop.). 'Have you seen Jessie, by any chance?' He asked to them, pretending to not see Misty trying to choke Gary and Gary struggling to escape from the wrath of Misty, while he called a very embarrassed Machamp back. Misty stopped for a minute. 'Jessie? You lost her again?' She asked curiously. James didn't know to be embarrassed or angry with Misty, but he didn't do anything. Gary saw his chance and slipped away from Misty. 'She was just on the garden, but when she saw us...eh...coming, she quickly left inside. She muttered something about taking the best out of the party as possible and then leave... Gary added, and then quickly ran away. James couldn't blame him, who would wanna be stuck with the angry temper of Misty on your head? He quickly walked back in, and saw that the party was a total mess. Everyone was in a circle and playing Spin the bottle. He didn't see Jessie, however. He looked around, atleast now it was easier to look around with all the people standing together. He saw Jessie sitting at the bar, next to Meowth and Tracey. James ran towards her and saw that she was a little drunk, just like Meowth. Tracey however, was completely drunk. He quickly lifted her up from her chair, to save her from Tracey's hormones. He was so happy that she hadn't left yet. In the meantime in the circle of people, Ash and Prof. Oak had to kiss. Ash was sincerely regretting ever playing in this game, while the professor was still busy studying the Pokeball. They moved closer together, and... James turned quickly away. Nobody wanted to see that. (Did you want to see that? Eeew! Pervert!) Jessie struggled to get out of his arms. 'Let...me...GO!' She yelled. Everyone turned at them, not wanting to see the sight of Ash and Prof. Oak kissing either. James and Jessie both blushed bright red. 

Jessie relaxed in his arms. 'Congratulations on your new girlfriend, James... I just thought that....' She closed her eyes and snuggled in his chest, while she was crying. He felt moist seeping trough his shirt. He gently put her down on the floor and stroke her head. 'She isn't my girlfriend, Jess. She just said so to hurt you, I guess. I didn't think you would show up any more, so I thought I would just dance once and then leave.' Jessie looked up trough tears, which melted James heart. Her eyes where so beautiful, and he was so lucky to be able to look at them, that she didn't leave. He knew then that he would confess his feelings to her that night, only to make sure that she would know and never leave again. If she did, that just would show that she didn't love him back, and then he would be able to get over it, or wouldn't he? He honestly didn't know. He just needed to know how Jessie felt about him. 

'James, what are you staring at?' Jessie asked at him, smiling trough her tears. 'Do you want to dance, my fair lady?' He asked in his best impression of his father. He shuddered inside. I never thought I would impersonate my father, he thought to himself. He helped Jessie get up and lead here to the dancefloor, where everyone was busy dancing again, so there would be no risking in Ash and Prof. Oak kissing again. It was a slow, sensual song. James lead Jessie, and Jessie lay her head on James' shoulder, very content at dancing with James, and she snuggled deeper into his chest. James blushed and hold his arms around her waist. They both wished that this night never had to end again, all the drunk people here, the smell of sweat and alcohol sharply mixing into a smelly odour. But also holding each other, being together forever. Together forever. That had a nice ring to it, James thought. 

The night flew by fast, with Jessie and James continued to dance all night, Meowth trying to get more drunk than Tracey, which was nearly impossible, they ended up kissing each other, Ash trying to forget what happened between him and Prof. Oak, and how he would explain it to his mother. Misty and Gary continued arguing, while Machamp secretly wished that he wouldn't get called out. Brock hit on nurse Joy all night, and because she was so drunk she even let him do it. Brock was seriously happy, no need to say. Pikachu decided to stay home, for the soul reason that he didn't wanna be there when Ash would get drunk.

As they dumped Team Twerp, Team Rocket walked home, still hugging each other. Meowth had to come in a basket, who was sound asleep. In the hotelroom, James pulled Jessie in his arms again and lay her on the bed. He stroke her cheek. 'Jess, I really had fun tonight. Maybe we could do it again, of you'd like....' Jessie mumbled something, almost asleep, because of the comfortable warmth of the room and the soothing touch of James' stroke. Ofcourse, it was also because she was tipsy, but she didn't want to admit that. The night had been far to nice to break the magic of it. James continued. 'I'm really sorry that I hurt you liked that, Jess, okay?' Jessie nodded. 'I'm sorry that I said I hated you, because I don't... It's more the opposite, because' James looked at Jessie, and knew it was the time to tell her. He was terrified to find out that probably she didn't feel the same way. Suddenly Jessie closed her eyes, with her head falling on his lap. 'Never mind', James said, a bit relieved. He stroke Jessie's hair and gently lay her on the bed. Then it hit him. Tomorrow was Christmas, and I didn't even get Jessie a gift! 

Later, Jessie woke up with a nasty headache. 'Ouch...' She moaned, as she rubbed her forehead. There was a basket beside her. She opened it and a sleeping Meowth came out. She couldn't help but giggle. Had he been sleeping in the basket the whole night? She put him on the bed and stood up, looking out of the window. Snow everywhere. Suddenly she remembered everything that happened yesterday. 'O no!' She said to herself. 'What have I done? He said he didn't hate me, and then he was going to say something else, and I fell asleep? I must have been tired...' 'Or you were drunk', Meowth said, waking up. 'Ow, my poor aching head... where's James? He asked, looking around the room. 'James?' Jessie yelled, really wanting to see if he wasn't mad at her sleeping when he was going to say something. No answer. 'James?' Again, louder this time. Still no response. 'He probably buying you some Christmas presents, don't worry about him. He'll be back, James was really worr...' Meowth was going to say worried that she wouldn't come back, but he decided to leave that to James himself. Baka humans, he thought, why can't they just admit their feelings for each other instead of putting it all on Me-owth! 'Christmas?' Jessie asked. 'O no! It's Christmas! I forgot!' She grabbed her cloak and ran out, trying to find something for James while the stores weren't closed yet. She looked at every store, but none had things that were right for James, or what James would like. Suddenly she saw something. It's perfect! She thought. 

James was looking at the stores, and didn't know what to but for Jessie. All the make-up is sold out, and even if it wasn't, I still would want to buy something else...something meaningful, James thought to himself. After last night, I mean... Suddenly he saw something. It's perfect! He thought. 

When he got back to the hotel, Jessie was already there and Meowth had borrowed *cough* stolen *cough* a Christmas tree from the forest. It reached the top of the room, and then the top of the tree bend over. Jessie was decorating the three. 'Wanna help, James?' She asked. 'Sure!' He said, happy that Jessie was in a good mood again. 'Just let me put my groceries away.' 'Groceries, huh?' Meowth chuckled.Jessie was really relieved to see James again. Sure, Meowth had said that he would come back, but she hadn't really been sure. James put his groceries in his room, and came out to decorate the three. 

When they were done, the three was so over-decorated that it nearly hit the ground because of its weight. 'Time to put the presents down!' Meowth said, wondering what he was going to get. James and Jessie startled and got sweatdrops (told you I would stop). They forgot Meowth! They put their gifts down, and saw that Meowth wasn't putting packages under. 'Well', he began, seeing the looks on his team-mates faces, I thought the three would be enough... because I risked my butt for it with the danger of getting caught, even by the Growlithes of Officer Jenny!' 'That's okay', Jessie said, still with a sweatdrop, 'I haven't got anything for you too... I kinda forgot.' 'Yeah, me too', James said, embarrassed. 'WHAT?' Meowth yelled. 'How can you forget about Meowth? That's not fair!' Jessie sighed and trew a yarn ball in the room, and so did James. 'That's your present!' They yelled in unison.

Meowth purred as he played with the balls. (awww, how cute) Jessie and James looked at each other and smiled. 'Very well, Jess', James said to Jessie, trying to remain dignified. Then he failed. 'Can we open the packages now?' he yelled in her face. 'Please? Please?' 'Okay, you open your package', Jessie said, smiling. James was just a little boy sometimes. Or... most of the time. She handed him his present. He quickly unwrapped it, and out came (okay, I have been trying for 2 weeks figuring out what to put next, but since I'm not a guy, I really don't know what to give him... Please have mercy) a small box. It was made of wood, and there was a rose carved in it. He opened it. Inside was a note with a rose in the middle. He opened it and read it. 

_  
'James, you know I think you're my best friend, and I'm really sorry about me falling asleep when you were saying something. _

_The truth is, I'm just afraid to get hurt, and I'm writing this because I'm too embarrassed to say it. Your real present is hidden in the tree. _

_Love, Jessie. '_****

** **

He stared at Jessie, who was looking up to him, waiting patiently for something. He hugged her. 'You're my best friend too, Jessie', he whispered, touched by the note. 

'That's okay James', she whispered. 'Now go search your present!' She faked a smile. James smiled too and searched for his present. 'Let's see, it isn't in here', he mumbled, with his head in the three. Jessie giggled. 'That looks really dumb, James', she said to him. 'I know, but I wanna have my present!' He whined. 'Well, don't expect much, because I ran out of money a long time ago.' Jessie said. 'Everything you give me is worth getting, Jess,' he said, in a warm tone. He pulled out a package. 'Ooh! What's this?' He shook it. The thing in it banged to the side of the box. He quickly opened it. It was a Pokeball. 'There is nothing in it, but you can catch a Pokemon with it, so I practically gave you a Pokemon', Jessie said quickly, a bit embarrassed. James smiled reassuringly to her. 'Thanks Jess!' He blurted out. 'I'm gonna get a new Pokemon! Yay!' He danced around the Christmas tree. Jessie smiled yet again. She couldn't stop smiling this day, it seemed. James stopped and gave Jessie her gift. Her you go, Jess', he said gently to her. 'Hope you like it.' Jessie slowly unfolded the paper and held a shining necklace with a Mew on it. It was so beautiful, Jessie thought. The Mew was made of Sapphire and Emerald stones, and it was like their eyes combined. She flashed a big smile at him full of joy and unbelief. 'H...how could you afford this?' She stammered. 'Just the rest of my spare money and I worked there the whole day, and then I could have the rest for free! It was really nice of Sira. She works there. She said she was sorry about what she did.' She also said that she saw that it was true love, but he didn't say that with it. He wanted to tell her himself, not quote someone. He took the necklace and put it around Jessie's neck. She shivered from his soft touch and the feeling of the cold necklace around her neck. Why a Mew? She thought. Doesn't he know? No, I never told him. Why didn't I? I just keep hiding things from him, don't I? Oh well, we'll see about that later. First let's just eat! James had actually bought groceries, so he made something to eat, while Jessie was still admiring the Mew on her necklace. It must have cost a fortune, she thought. 

A few weeks later-

'It's the last day on this year, and we are standing here to celebrate the events of the past year...' Prof. Oak was holding his speech, while everyone was sleeping. Jessie had laid her head on James lap and was softly mumbling. 'James...I... too...' James was trying to keep his eyes open. He decided since he didn't tell Jessie how he felt about her this Christmas, he would do it next year. But that's so far away! James thought. He looked at Jessie sleeping on his lap. Then he smiled. But it's worth it, he thought to himself. Ash' mom came on stage. 'Okay, you said enough Professor', she giggled. 'Now come with me!' She pulled his ear and dragged him of stage. 'That almost looks like Misty and Brock', Tracey said with a sweatdrop on his head. Misty and Brock both got heads the size of a skippyball and kicked him. Tracey ran off. 'Good riddance too!' Misty sneered. Everyone seemed to agree with her and starter mumbling. Jessie woke up from the sound. She stood up and looked at James. I wanna tell him tonight, how much I care for him and how much I... Yeah, I will tell him tonight. James stood up too. 'Why are you staring at me like that?' James said, mimicking Jessie when she had said that at the ball and in the store. 'Just because', came the teasingly sounding reply. Suddenly the crowd began cheering. 

10...9...8...

James looked at Jessie. He looked at her eyes, her pretty sapphire eyes, and her mouth, her small wet lips...

...7...6...5...

Jessie looked at James, at his beautiful emerald eyes, and his braid of hair that was always hanging in front of his face...

4...3...2...

They walked towards each other, on a daze, a trance....

1...0!

Fireworks were shooting in the sky, as James took her waist around his arms and Jessie put her arms on his shoulders, playing with his hair. They looked at each other with sparkles in their eyes. They began moving closer together and James parted his lips a little. Jessie nudged her head and closed her eyes, James did the same. 'Hey, don't you think it's a good idea to make smaller Pokeballs, when they fit in these ones too?' Prof. Oak came walking by and examined them. (Hey, I couldn't make it all sappy and mushy, now could I?) Jessie pulled out her fan and mallet as she hit the Professor into oblivion, while James couldn't believe what just happened. When Prof. Oak had blasted off again, James pulled her into his arms again and gently kissed her. Jessie was enjoying this every second, and enthusiastically returned the kiss. The kiss deepened, and Jessie played with James' hair again. It was a nice toy, she thought. (okay, that had absolutely no sense...)James gently rubbed her back. They parted after a few minutes, and looked in each others' eyes. 'I love you, Jess', he softly whispered to her, while stroking her cheek. 'I love you too, James', she whispered in the same tone James was using, and hold his hand when they looked at the lights in the sky. Everything will turn out okay, now that I have Jessie, James thought. Jessie though exactly the same thing about James at that moment, while he hold her in a tight embrace. 

Okay, I know what you're going to say, it was far more mushy than humour, but I can't help it because this was my first fic ever written! I had the thought in my head for a very long time. The song was the translation for Galaxy Fraulein Yuna, Good Night to the Moon Shadow, or Tsuki Kage ni Oyasumi. I really hope you liked it, and I would appreciate reviews! Thank you!


End file.
